


Sorry not sorry

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back to Bucky acting weird and kissing him suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of like 18 fics i wrote for a friend of mine before she goes on a trip for six months. I had a great time writing them since it's been a long time i've been writing fics and cute fluffy things about characters i like. Needless to say we're both major fans of the relationship between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. I hope you enjoy it !

Steve walks in the room, bumping in the furniture and desperately tries to reach Bucky who's quite astonished by this sight.

Steve gets finally close to his friend and grabs his shoulders to strengthen his balance before taking him in his arms. He lifts his head and suddenly throws himself on his lips, crushing a kiss on Bucky's mouth.

The later is more than surprised and pushes him away a little bit to ask him what is happening to him.

But Steve looks like he doesn't hear a word and tries to kiss his friend's lips again.

Bucky breaks free finally and exclaims : « But Steve ! You're drunk !

-That's impossible, he says with a raspy voice, I can't get drunk cause of the serum... »

He squeezes Bucky in his arms again, almost making it impossible for him to breath. Bucky thinks about the whole situation, first he smells Steve's skin and hair and his shirt.

« You reak of alcohol ! Where did you go ?

-Oh that... i just went to dismantle a gang of mugglers and... » he kisses Bucky's neck and continues going up until his ear and hair, which provokes weird shivers in his friend.

« ...they were muggling alcohool but i didn't drink a drop of it » he ends up saying, really proud, resuming his kisses on Bucky's neck.

« Alcohol ? Don't tell me you fell in a huge tank ?

Some kind of lucidity appears in Steve's eyes when he answers with a big smile : « Yes ! That's exactly it ! I was so disappointed to not being able to drink because of that damn serum ! I could finally get wasted! »

He stops his little pecks and starts kissing Bucky on the mouth, not letting him rest for a second and preventing him from speaking again.

Bucky seems to hesitate a moment and then gives up and suddenly embraces Steve and gives back kisses, running his fingers in his friend's hair, grabbing his strong shoulders, hugging him as tightly as possible.

They sigh once in a while and each starts kissing the other again in turns. Then a longer kiss stops Bucky.

« Oh no, not yet »

He can feel the change coming, Steve's fever starts to weaken, he's no longer eager.

He sees him suddenly stop, take a step slightly backward, his eyes have regained their natural light and shock spreads on his face.

« I... I'm sorry » is all he can think of saying, him, the great superhero, the man of all situations, he has only those meager words coming out of his mouth.

Bucky's disgruntled, he looks away and sigh « Of course you're sorry »

Steve gets back some more, getting his arms which where embracing his friend off, cooled down for his special body sobbers him forcefully.

Bucky crosses his arms and still avoids his friend's eyes who says again « I am sorry » that he feels like a knife's blade in his body. And he can't bear that, he feels exasperation building up inside of him and the frustration that eats him up, he has to do something about it.

He faces Steve, filling the distance that exists between them now, uncrosses his arms and says in a whisper « I am not ! »

His friend stays mouth opened, he doesn't get what's going on « not what ?

-Not sorry ! I am not sorry of what happened » he says with a stronger voice.

Steve stays stunned, not knowing what to do. Alcohol helped him earlier to be open but now that he doesn't feel its influence anymore, his overly respectful mind prevents him from doing any move. But his cheeks are reddening softly and this shows Bucky that he's not indifferent. And that's just this little reddening of the cheeks that push Bucky to try and kiss Steve's lips again.

None of them move and the kiss is brief before Bucky ends it first. He tries to read something in Steve's eyes, a sign that would show something about what he's thinking, but he just loses himself in his blue eyes without getting any information.

While he's lost in this contemplation he doesn't notice that those blue eyes are getting close and suddenly he feels the soft touch of Steve's lips closing on his own in a kiss which is calmer and more filled with emotions than any of the other kisses he gave him since he walked in the room. He dare not breath, even less talk, so that he won't break what they've just built. But the kiss has to end eventually and then he has to question with his eyes, expect the worse or maybe the best.

« No » he hears « I'm not sorry either. »


End file.
